Conventionally, to deal with the improvement in fuel economy and reduction in size of a rocker arm, there is disclosed a rocker arm construction in which a needle bearing is used at a support portion of an engine rocker arm to reduce working torque and an outside diameter of a cam follower is designed to be equal to or smaller than an outside diameter of the needle bearing (for example, refer to Patent document 1.).